In recent years, electronic money or electronic money payment has been popular using an IC card, a cellular phone, or the like. When an IC card or cellular phone is used to make an electronic money payment for goods or services, such use history regarding the electronic money payment is recorded to be referred to thereafter for improving convenience of users.
For instance, Patent document 1 discloses a cellular phone having a contactless IC card processor and a GPS receiver; the cellular phone acquires using the GPS receiver the present position where the electronic money is used by the contactless IC card processor and records the acquired present position as a use position in a use history database. While accessing a map provider via the Internet to retrieve map information, the cellular phone thereby displays on a main display window a map discernibly including the use position read from the database. This allows a user to confirm the use position where the electronic money is used.
In Patent document 1, the cellular phone needs to contain a GPS receiver to detect a use position where electronic money is used. Furthermore, the cellular phone needs to contain a display in order to visually confirm the use position.                Patent document 1: JP-2006-259419A        